


my eternity

by gyulbox



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on the making of their concept trailer <33, beomie just wants soobin to feel loved :((, can be interpreted however u want, lots of fluff, lowercase intended, lowkey projecting my own feelings onto beomgyu, platonic, protect soobin squad!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulbox/pseuds/gyulbox
Summary: beomgyu felt bad for keeping soobin in the dark.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	my eternity

**Author's Note:**

> at the end of their concept trailer making video beomgyu baby was clinging onto soobin and i just melted :(( so here’s where the inspiration for this lil fic came about!! <33

it was like a lost puppy following it’s owner, except it’s beomgyu and soobin. after wrapping up the shoot for their trailer beomgyu had been a little more extra clingy towards his loving leader. soobin thought nothing of it as 1) beomgyu clung onto everyone. 2) soobin himself loved hugs so why not? 3) it was just a beomgyu thing to do. but he knew there was more to it when on the way back to the dorms the younger one just wouldn’t let go of him. literally. 

"beomgyu, are you okay?" soobin asked as he brushed his hand through the youngster's hair whilst the latter had his head on his shoulder. he nodded against him, trying to nuzzle closer to his side but the older knew that there was something poking in his mind. he sat them both up properly as they got to their dorms and they all got out of the van one by one. taehyun went to wash up first whilst yeonjun insisted on making dinner, with hueningkai buzzing around him. soobin took this opportunity to speak to beomgyu. 

he stopped him from walking into the living room by holding his shoulders, leaving beomgyu no choice but to look up at him. 

"beomie, you can tell me anything, right? you don't have to feel so anxious." the leader knew the slight trouble beomgyu had when it comes to talking about feelings – he had to more or less pick up on his body language. he watched as the younger licked his lips to calm his nerves and he could see his hands twitch slightly. beomgyu honestly felt stupid for feeling the way he did but he just couldn't help it when he felt the tears prick at his eyes and soobin pulled him into a tight hug.

"i felt really bad for leaving hyung in the dark." his voice was muffled against his shoulder but soobin knew what he was trying to get at and he cooed softly as he broke into a smile.

"there's no need to feel so bad; it was just acting baby." he pulled them apart so he could wipe the tears that were now falling and he cupped his cheeks softly, squeezing them a little. beomgyu was too cute for his own good and it made his heart melt.

"no apologies or anything of the sort, okay? cuddle sessions only because it seems like it's not me who needs the comforting." a blush appeared on beomgyu's cheeks and he looked down in slight embarrassment and he felt a kiss on his head as soobin moved away completely.

"first, lets clean up okay?" he ruffled his hair as he made his way to his room and beomgyu was left standing in the passageway, a heavy breath escaping him.

it had been about an hour or so since the last interaction. they all had dinner and lazed about, watching the tv though they were mostly on their phones, laughing at their jokes and antics and then it was time for bed. soobin was the last to leave the room to make sure everyone went to bed and he watched as beomgyu went to the room opposite the one they all usually shared. it was nothing new as it had become a regular thing for him to now sleep alone but sometimes it filled soobin with worry.

"beomgyu?" soobin knocked on the door as he peeked his head in the room and he saw the younger curled up under the blankets, sleepy. he sat up as soobin fully entered the room and the leader shook his head.

"it's okay, lie down. hyung just wants to hold you." the blush was evident on beomgyu's face and he made space for soobin. he laid against his chest and the older was rubbing his back.

it was silent, aside from the clock ticking on the bedside cabinet and the sound of their heartbeats. it was comforting, just being like this. no words needed to be said, just each other was enough.

it was about three minutes later when beomgyu suddenly spoke up.

"i know it was just acting but i couldn't help it." soobin hummed as he listened and he held beomgyu just a little bit tighter, pressing a kiss to his crown.

"it's okay, really. hyung isn't as sad as you think he is baby." he responded and maybe he just felt beomgyu's heartbeat quicken but it was cute. as long as they had each other, there was no reason to feel lost. they were each other's eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> so they released their reaction video to the concept trailer and the way they all apologised to soobin hurts on a new level :((


End file.
